The High Judge Nadeshiko
by Rose Suicidal
Summary: This about Clow Reed's secret magical being that he made in secret before he made Keroberos or Yue. So she is the oldest sister to the other two. Clow Reed made her to look exactly like his dead beloved sister Chiharu Reed.


Cardcaptors Cardcaptors

All of the Cardcaptors

"Clow Reed do you want us to protect Sakura or your descendant?" Yue asked. "Sakura Kinomoto." Clow said. Then Nadeshiko came in. "Ah yes Nadeshiko you came in my room." He said. Yue was so angry. "What's the matter?" Keroberos asked. Yue looked at Keroberos. "Nadeshiko is getting the royal treatment." He said. "Is that what you worry about?" Nadeshiko asked. "Come off it Nadeshiko everyone knows that Clow Reed takes too good of you." Yue said. "Come off it." Nadeshiko said. "Look at you very beautiful power based on the moon fifth made long blue hair with gray bangs with black streaks with white shirt, white jeans, white wings, white shoes and a moon birthmark on forehead." Yue said. "She is supposed to be this way that the way I created her." He said. "Will she forget?" He asked. "No she won't I put a special spell on her." He said. "Can she see in the spirit world?" Yue asked. "Yes she has that power." He said. It was 225 years later. "I'm going to be late of getting home." Sakura said. Nadeshiko was there as Chiharu Kasson. Toya was doing special care of me. "Sakura this is Nadeshiko." Toya said. Nadeshiko transformed back into her true form. "Wow she's awesomely great." She said. "I know." Nadeshiko said. Sakura knew that her mom name is. "Nadeshiko is the name of my mom." She said. "I know she was named after me." Nadeshiko said. "Are you s'posed to be here?" She asked. "Yes I am." Nadeshiko said. Syaoran Li came to Tomoeda and he saw her talking to Sakura Kinomoto. "Is that Nadeshiko?" Syaoran asked. Yukito came to see that she was having fun. "Is that Yue?" Sakura asked. "Yes he is." Nadeshiko said. Sakura gotten in trouble and well Toya had to come and rescued her. "Sakura what's the matter?" Toya asked. "It that boy Syaoran Li he demands that I give him the Clow Book." Sakura said. "She can't." Toya said. Then Yukito came and well saw Chiharu. "Chiharu Kasson-Reed?" Yukito asked. "Um yes?" Nadeshiko said. "What are you doing in all white?" Yukito asked. "Please let this count." Nadeshiko said. "Um Nadeshiko?" Clow asked. "Clow Reed yes what you want?" Nadeshiko asked. "I'm going to Sakura's school as Eriol Hiiragizawa please look for me." Clow said. "Later please after the judgment." Nadeshiko said. "But give Sakura a second chance." He said. Then Sakura captured the last card the earth card. Yukito fell to the ground. Nadeshiko drew the circle. Nadeshiko changed into her true form. Yue woken up. He saw her. "Sakura in the back." I said. "Yes of course Nadeshiko." Sakura said. "I'm going to give you my half my powers so you will be strong enough to be Yue's master." Nadeshiko said. Nadeshiko passed half her powers to Sakura Kinomoto. "When it's time to pass the test I know you'll shine above the rest turn around and I'll be there through thick and thin that's what friends are for hold out your hand let's promise to be true to each other." Nadeshiko said. "I promise." She said. "I promise as well." Nadeshiko said. We came back. "Ok judgment time." Yue said. Li went first and lost. Then Sakura and Nadeshiko went with her. "Get on." Nadeshiko said. "Ok." Sakura said. "Can we help her?" Li asked. "No, we can't only Nadeshiko can help her now." Keroberos said. "Why can't we help her?" Syaoran asked. "Cause Nadeshiko knows Sakura has a good heart and well Clow Reed wants Nadeshiko to remember because he knew Nadeshiko could protect Sakura Kinomoto." Keroberos said. Then Sakura lost the first round. "Sakura." Li said. "Trust in your heart trust yourself look inside yourself and you will find out what is true you must be courageous and be true to your heart your mom is waiting for you to become the master of the Cards and everything around looks bad go on with hope in your heart love will surely show Yue how to be nice to others your heart is filled with dreams love understanding from Yue is all you need to keep from being sad he can feel your precious heart holding your hand in his, he feel the special love you have with him it's not a dream it's your world your love is everywhere everyone you made friends with is here to the sky your heart will soar above he will never go he will always stay I know you never ever want to let Yue go Clow Reed will help you on the way keep on shining never give up on hope give your all much longer than you ever could you can overcome life's ups and downs." Nadeshiko said. Sakura broken free. "How can this be?" Yue asked. Then Sakura beaten Yue. "What you want to be my master or my friend or maybe both?" Yue asked. "Nadeshiko said Trust in your heart trust yourself look inside yourself and you will find out what is true you must be courageous and be true to your heart your mom is waiting for you to become the master of the Cards and everything around looks bad go on with hope in your heart love will surely show Yue how to be nice to others your heart is filled with dreams love understanding from Yue is all you need to keep from being sad he can feel your precious heart holding your hand in his, he feel the special love you have with him it's not a dream it's your world your love is everywhere everyone you made friends with is here to the sky your heart will soar above he will never go he will always stay I know you never ever want to let Yue go Clow Reed will help you on the way keep on shining never give up on hope give your all much longer than you ever could you can overcome life's ups and downs." Sakura said. "Which one do you want to be?" Yue asked. "Which one is that bell for?" Sakura asked. "Both." I said. "I'll be both." She said. "Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon is here Spinel Sun is Supi and Ruby Moon is Nakuru." Nadeshiko said. Yue bowed down to Sakura. "I, Yue, do hereby find Sakura to be Keroberos, Nadeshiko, and mine master and friend." Yue said. Nadeshiko came to see Clow Reed with Sakura. "You're named after my girlfriend." Clow said. "What is your girlfriend name?" Sakura asked. "Sakura Nadeshika Kinomoto and you are named after her." Clow said. "So you decided my fate." Sakura said. "No I didn't." Nadeshiko said. "Who did?" She asked. "Clow Reed did." I said. "To make you see." Clow said. "Oh man." Sakura said. "But Nadeshiko can protect you." Clow said. "How come Yue can't go back as Yukito Tsukishiro?" Sakura asked. "You'll need Syaoran Li's help." Clow said. "Ok." Sakura said. Li slowly falls for the fun-loving Sakura. "Li can you spend the night?" She asked. "Sure." Li said. "Yue you sleep in the bed." Sakura ordered. "I'll sleep on the floor." Yue said. "Sakura Kinomoto gave you an order." Nadeshiko said. Yue has to take the orders. Yue went in the bed. Nadeshiko taken Sakura in her arms, and went downstairs. She slept on her while she was sleeping in the air. _I have fallen in love with Sakura Kinomoto. _Syaoran Li thought. "Nadeshiko." Sakura said. "Hmm?" Nadeshiko asked. "Do you love Yue?" She asked. "Yes I do." Nadeshiko said. "Well you want to date him tomorrow?" She asked. "Yes." Nadeshiko said. "Ok then." She said. The next morning, Yue came down and saw Nadeshiko in the air. "Nadeshiko you get down here you might hurt Sakura." Yue said. Nadeshiko came down, and went on the window seat. "Are you all right Sakura?" Yue asked. "I trust Nadeshiko with my life." She said. Nadeshiko has look outside. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Well I want to go to the movies." Nadeshiko said. "Then go." Yue said. "She cannot." Keroberos said. "Why not Keroberos?" Yue asked. "She loves you." He said. "She loves me?" Yue asked. "Yes, and she was wanting to date you." He said. "Then why didn't she tell me?" Yue asked. "You were jealous of her 225 years ago." He said. "But..." Yue begins. "But you never knew of her frivolous attitude she is still totally into you." He said. Yue transformed back into Yukito Tsukishiro and Nadeshiko put my wings back in. "I know who I am." Yukito said. "You are Yue." Nadeshiko said. "I know." He said. Nadeshiko wrote about herself a winged guardian to protect Sakura Kinomoto and she can transform into a 16-year-old girl name Chiharu Kasson-Reed. She is beautiful her power is based on the moon. She is fifth made. She can transform into a human with long blond hair but when she is Nadeshiko she has long blue hair with gray bangs with black streaks with white shirt, white jeans, white wings, and white shoes. She has a moon birthmark on her forehead. With a big heart. "You were jealous of me 225 years ago." Nadeshiko said. "Oh how great." Yukito said. "But you have gotten over it after 225 years later." Nadeshiko said. Then Sakura has gotten hurt. "Yue!" Sakura screamed. Yukito Tsukishiro transforms into Yue. "Nadeshiko come." He said. "I cannot." Nadeshiko said. He looked at her wing it has got sprained. So he flies her to Sakura. Nadeshiko is in the sky when Sakura was falling off she caught her and there was an arrow though her wing so she came crashing down. Sakura had to help her in the nurse's office. Nadeshiko couldn't walk because of her wing. Yue saw Sakura crying. "Sakura why are you crying?" He asked. Then he saw her wing. "Your beautiful white wing is broken." Yue said. "My other white stills works but I'm unable to walk and fly." Nadeshiko said. She fell down and crying. Toya woken up. Nadeshiko what is wrong? Toya asked. I'm so sorry Yue had to take your power because Sakura couldn't support them all. "She gave me half her power and you know what I like her for it." Nadeshiko said. Nadeshiko was about to leave when Toya sit straight up. "Nadeshiko will you come to the bed and sleep by my side?" He asked. Nadeshiko got in bed Toya slept on her white wing. Nadeshiko closed her eyes. She dreamt of her past and Sakura couldn't see her cry. She left with Yue. "Yue why is Nadeshiko like that?" She asked. "She cried when Clow Reed is dying she has a special spell on her to make her remember. She is remembering her past." He said. "It must tough for her." She said. "It is but Nadeshiko is toughing it up." He said. "I like her." She said. Toya was holding her. "I need help." Nadeshiko said. Nadeshiko transformed into Chiharu Kassorn. Nadeshiko left without Toya unnoticed. She got up with Yue and Sakura. "Chiharu how are you?" Sakura asked. "I'm ok now." Chiharu said. "How's your other self Nadeshiko?" Sakura asked. Eriol Hiiragizawawas about to attack Sakura. Nadeshiko had to hug her. Her kindness made Chiharu transformed into Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko's shield protected her. Nadeshiko was down in the dumps. Sakura came where Yukito is. "Um Yukito it's Nadeshiko." She said. "What's wrong with her?" He asked. "She's down in the dumps." She said. Yukito transform into Yue and went to see Nadeshiko. "Nadey what's wrong?" He asked. "You never knew of my first name don't you?" Nadeshiko asked. "What is it?" He asked. "Nadeshiko." Nadeshiko said. "That's beautiful." He said. "But you always called me Nadey or Shiko." Nadeshiko said. Nadeshiko begin to sing my wandering heart and Yue clapped. Nadeshiko gave her power to Toya. "Why would you give me your power now you can't really do anything can you, Nadeshiko?" Toya asked. Nadeshiko smiled cause she wanted to give Toya her power. Nadeshiko slept for ten days straight. "What's wrong with Nadeshiko?" Li asked.


End file.
